IKihaku his training in the Takeda style
TakedaInkroe : -I was stood in the Dojo, so far alone, silent, entirely quiet in the lone chill of the empty vastness, the floor stank of sweat and bleached blood, the walls told of misthrown weapons and brutal clashes, marked with bruises, breaks and cracks - some of which went straight from floor to roof, darting left and right in the shape of bodies in places and fists in others, the weapons on the racks were worn and imperfect, the seats dusty from a lack of use and the most important thing to notice would be how clean the training areas were in contrast to everything around them. My body wore its normal outfit, bandages covering me from hips to nose, a tight jet black vest worn over my torso and a lowered headband covering my destroyed left eyesocket, still stinging with the weakness of bone and muscle. My pants were baggy in direct contrast to my tight clothing and my boots were strapped on tightly; beneath the bandages on my left side the telltale roughness, flaking skin and sore red hue could be seen making clear that the arm had been burned several times in entirety and if one cared to look so close they would notice it didn't end at my shoulder, it continued all the way up my left side past the neck, chin, and the left side of my face, stopping just short of my hairline, mostly hidden by the lowered headband and hanging hair covering said left side. Samehada was on my back, draining me constantly through its tightly woven and weaved bandages, only its tightly wound leatherlike hilt and the skull pommel hinted that this hulking mass of bandages might in truth contain a sword and on my back were pouches, full of senbon and a single kunai.- SanadaKihaku : -Kihaku had only just gotten home from his earlier training,when his father handed him a note. Kihaku looked at the note curiously and was suprised to find the Kage his name on it. Kihaku quikly read the note. WHen he was done reading, his face became all bright, as he rushed to his room. Picking up his bokken from next to the nightstand and strapping it on his back.Afterwards he grabbed his pouches containing, his 3 smokebombs and 2 flashbombs, he took his single Kunai from the dresser and tucked it in a special slot under his left arm protector.Kihaku then hugged his day and told him not to stay up for him.Kihaku ran out the door still wearing the 20 pounds weights under his shinnguards and protectors.Kihaku molded his chakra and directed it to his feet and ran up the side of a building. Once he was on the roof,Kihaku looked at the note and dashed over the rooftops ,while following the note its directions. it took Kihaku about an hour to find the building. So he jumped down to the ground and walked up to the old dusty building. Kihaku opened the door and walked inside, he was amazed by what he saw around him, befor enoticing the Kage waiting in the center of the hall. So Kihaku gathered himself and walked toward the Kage and stopped right in front of him as he spoke.- You summoned for me Sir? TakedaInkroe : -I nodded, eyeing up the young boy as he approached and stood before me, carefully examining him and trying to make out some telltale signs of being a Takeda, noting very little but his height, which was good.. the taller the longer the reach of arm, the further we could strike.. I bit my lips, it was rare that I spoke, even to my own students, but now was a time when I would need to speak.. now was a time when I needed to step up and take over the role my uncle had performed for me.. I bit my lip enough to make it bleed, only slightly, but more then noticable was the pain as my sharpened teeth broke my lower lip, causing a slight pool of blood to begin filling my mouth, I swallowed, tasting the gritty iron of the blood and sighing.- "I did.. you.. " -I looked away, only for a moment, gathering myself as I stood with folded arms.- "You're a Takeda..?" -I looked him in the eye, with my one eye- "How did you come here.. why are you not in the Hidden Mist?" SanadaKihaku : -Kihaku stood steadfast, he knew this was no time for fear as he looked up at the Man before him and swallowed a moment before he spoke- My Father Tenkai Takeda was born in the midst of a Mission.And so as not to endanger their mission, they gave him to a family of farmers. Only his parents never returned for him, But his new family never hid it from him, that he was not their son.When my father turned 18 he left that family and traveled to the Hidden Mist only to learn that the Takeda had fallen in Dishonor and most had fled or were dead. But he learned there was a compound not far from the Hidden Mist where a group known as the Sanada lived and that they as close allie sof the Takeda would most likely be able to tell him more and perhaps even know his parents. But when he finally reached the compound after 3 days of travelling, he found the place in ruins, corpses everywhere. Horrified by the sight he first thought of running, but changed his mind and decided the least he could do was give those people a place to rest even if it would be a Mass grave. And so my father started digging the hole, not noticing the young girl that was creeping up to him and befor ehe knew he was on the ground , with a young beautifull girl on top of him holding a Black Katana to his throat. it was that very moment they fell in love . the Girl her Name was Aiko Sanada my mother....-the boy looked up for a moment as he sighed, before looking back to the man before him as he continued his story. - After they had buried my mother her fellow Sanada, they both travelled to the Land of Fire on the base of rumors about Sanada and Takeda survivors living there.But they had no luck in their search.But during their stay in one of the Northern villages in the Land of Fire,they found my mother was pregnant.And well you know how that goes, 9 months later i was born and we settled in that village.the first 4 years of my life were calm and peacefull . But Rumors were spreading of a Band of Rogue Ninjas from who knows where, was hunting the last of the Sanada and that they were currently searching the Land of Fire for them. From that day my mother changed, everyday she was training hard to become stronger then she already was. And at my 5th birthday instead of a party and present, A bokken was shoved into my hands, and she made me train with it for hours every day. that went on for 6 years. 6 Years later my entire life changed, when our village was attacked by the band of rogue Ninja they spoke of in the Rumors. My mother gave her life for the village, but to no avail, my father fled into the forest with me on Mother her command. We heard the Screams amidst the flames. And then it was all over, We went back into the village, in the hopes wed find my mother alive. But we were too late....She was burried under the rubble of a collapsed building.I only found her because of the Black Katana she always wielded and still held clutched in her hand, wich was sticking out of the rubble. W brought that sword and a Meteor fragment my dad found with us to this village.W came here after months of wandering, untill my father learned of Yonshigakure and their Kage Takeda Inkroe. We came her ein the hopes that you could teach me the ways of our clan and if perhaps you would know more about my grandparents.-the Boy finally stopped speaking and waited for the man his response- TakedaInkroe : -I shook my head- "Any Takeda who died in combat would be honoured.. but without a location of the battle, I could not say.. they may have even fought alongside my own parents, taught them perhaps.." -I shook my head again and swallowed the pool of blood in my mouth again- "Seems you came a long way to find another of us.. but now you can become the warrior you are supposed to be." -I passed a glance over his Bokken, only for a moment to look at the hilt, it didn't seem to be in the state I would come to expect.- "How well can you use your Bokken..?" -I squatted down low, to be at equal height to the boy and balanced the weight of Samehada on my back with my leaning forwards, reaching into my back pouch and removed my hands, holding a kunai in my left hand and three senbon in my right hand, each senbon was between a pair of fingers, sticking out like a triad of claws from my knuckles.- "Can you strike me..?" SanadaKihaku : -Kihaku looked at the Man- One who never tries, will Never succeed- Kihaku kneeled as he unwrapped the weights around his ankles and then the ones around his wrist and placed them next to him.Kihaku would stand back up, his right hand on his bokken as he dashed forwards towards the man. Kihaku was proud of his agile body, something he got from his mom, as he would not try to strike the man up front. Kihaku sett off from the ground flipping over the Man now that he was at same height as Kihaku himself. landing behind him and Quikly pulling his bokken and trying to aim a strike at the man his right side, a connected hit, would most likely cause minor fractures to the Man his ribcage. as he followed up that strike by dashing sideway into a spin aiming a strike at the man his spine. A hit would result in the man falling forward and in worst case his spine would snap under the blow- TakedaInkroe : -I nodded and watched as the spectacle began, at first the drawing dash which lead to his leaping bound over my head, I watched intently as he did so and noted that he did not strike me from above, which was both intreguing and unsurprising to say the least, with only a moments thought and looking to the way that he drew the Bokken, I could tell that he was right handed, meaning only one thing, a strike from his right side to my right side. I lifted my feet slightly, twisting my heels to the left and forcing my body to turn 90 degrees to my right, seemingly in time with Kihaku's landing and turning of his own body. My right eye caught the glimpse of the bokkens incoming trajectory and my hands had already started rising up in anticipation of a strike to my head, they did not need to travel so far. My right hand opened, the round handle of the kunai would halt the progress of the Bokken through the air to my chest and at the moment the Bokken hit the metal surface of the kunai my fingers would tightly collapse around the bokken, holding it in place between fingers and kunai handle in my tightly clenched palm. My right hand on the other hand had maintained its partially closed fist with the three Senbon sticking out and before would I have trapped the Bokken in my left hand my right hand would have been raised to the same level of his wrist, all three senbon pointed outwards from my knuckles into the path of his wrist. If he didn't let go of his bokken, halt his first strike or give up entirely; his bokken would be trapped in my left hand and my right hand would have impaled three senbon into his wrist, however deeply they would sink was entirely up to how much paintolerance he would have before removing his hand from the bokken.- SanadaKihaku : -Kihaku had come to far, his goal meant everything. he could not give up, not now, at all costs he had to succeed. In so Kihaku pressed himself forward as he felt the Senbons pierce into his wrist.He winced from pain, but would not let the man have the pleasure of hearing it. Kihaku then dropped himself to the ground still holding onto his bokken as he aimed a kick between the man his arms towards his chin, attemtping to knock him back enough thatd hed loose his grip on the bokken , if he was lucky hed Immediatly rush forward, as he passed the bokken from his left to right hand as he was running at him, before throwing himself onto the ground sliding towards the man, not aiming to go between his leggs, but instead hed pass by the sides as He would then attempt to strike him against his Shin's and the back of his knees, to make him drop to the ground- TakedaInkroe TakedaInkroe : "This is where you will learn to become a Takeda, not merely have our blood." -I said while I watched intently as the boy winced, maintaining his determination to complete the strike had lead him to take an injury, but not a severe one.. and still he continued.. I watched his dropping body fall, his momentary recovery occour as I resettled my weight, balancing on my toes and raising my hands to my torso to help maintain a defense as he decided to kick at me, a rising kick up towards my face, I moved my left hand up to my chest, letting the pesky Bokken drop from my hand to the ground quickly while I maintained holding my arm parallel to the ground and my kunai pointed straight down to the ground, at the same time my right hand would open up into a palm, maintaining the closeness of fingers to hold the senbon between them and as Kihaku's foot would rise up to kick my head it would come into contact with my arm instead, a solid knock, it would no doubt leave a bruise but to my bones there was little damage due to the positioning of my arm preventing full momentum from being reached, what this of course would mean is that my kunai was preventing his leg from escaping anywhere but down... where my right hand was waiting, now below his ankle it would rise up like a quick punch, without an escape from my blocking left arm, the kunai at the left side of his ankle and from the uprising clawed hand beneath it; three senbon would soon find themselves buried three inches deep inside muscle, tendon and flesh.- SanadaKihaku : -Kihaku merely smiled, this was exactly what he had been hoping for , a perfect training he thought to himself as he threw his body towards the right side into a spin and out of harm´s way. As his Left foot was now heading right for the man his, to knock him sideways and leave a big bruise on his cheek Category:Training